Margaret and her Doctor
by guitarguy12345
Summary: "My name is Margaret Smith. When I was 15, I had an imaginary friend. And now, 8 years later, my imaginary friend came back." [DOCTOR WHO/REGULAR SHOW MASHUP] Mordecai X Margaret, a little Margaret X Rigby. Rated T for minor language. Oneshot. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.


**This is a oneshot Regular Show-Doctor Who crossover. It's an AU where the characters take on the roles of others, enjoy!**

**Mordecai = The Doctor (he will be referred to as the Doctor)**

**Margaret = The Doctor's companion**

**Rigby = Margaret's boyfriend**

**Benson = Margaret's irresponsible drunk Uncle**

* * *

"AHHHHHH!" exclaimed the Doctor as he was hurled around in the console room of the TARDIS. He had just regenerated, and the energy it gave off had set the TARDIS up in flames and was hurling towards the earth below. The Doctor regained his balance and used his sonic screwdriver to fix the piloting module and attempt to regain control of his ship.

"Come on, come on..." the module just simply started to smoke and burst into flames.

"No! No! You damn machi-AHH!" he exclaimed as he was hurled into the railing. He stumbled to the entrance, and peered out of the the door of the police box disguised ship only to see it hurling towards someone's backyard.

* * *

**EARLIER.**

Margaret dashed into her house and into the kitchen. The fifteen year old was in tears once again. She looked in the mirror, and witnessed the damage done to her face. She was bleeding at the nose and her eye was bruised and black.

_W-Why does he do this to me?_

Margaret had recently seeing a boy about two years older than her. A raccoon named Rigby. He was abusive and obsessed with sex. After three weeks of dating, Margaret tried to break up with him. However, Rigby wouldn't let her, and that's when he became abusive.

She looked at the clock. 10:43 PM.

"U-Uncle Benson?" she called out. Benson was Margaret's Uncle. He was an alcaholic, and was never home at a decent hour. Margaret found a note from him on the counter.

_Maggie-_

_There's some leftover Pizza in the fridge. I'll be gone for the night, it's my friend Ricky's bachelor party._

_No parties! And no Rigby!_

_Love you,_

_-Uncle B_

While Benson was a short tempered alcaholic, he still cared for his niece. Even though he rarely shows it. Margaret proceeded to patch herself up. She decided to take a hot shower. The warm water felt good on her aching muscles. After her shower, Margaret did what she usually did to relax. She put on pajama pants and her bra and curled up on the couch with some pizza. She put on a movie, but she had trouble focusing on it. She was too fixated on Rigby.

_Why must he be so aggressive? How can he be so short, and yet so strong? What happened? He was so sweet when I met him...and now, when I look into his eyes, it's like there's a demon in them...that red glow is freaky...It looks almost alien...I wish I knew what was wrong. I need help...I need, like, a Doctor or something...I can't keep putting up with this. Ugh...God, if you're there, please send someone to help me..._

Margaret's thoughts were interrupted by a large flash of light and crash coming from the backyard. Margaret turned off the TV and dashed outside. What she found was astonishing. It was a big blue police box, lying on its side. It seemed to have fell from the sky, and tore up the backyard pretty badly. The doors to the police box flew open, and a great amount of light and steam poured out of it.

"H-Hello? Is someone in there?" she asked, frightened.

A sweaty blue jay slowly climbed out of it, he was panting. He was wearing dark brown khakis, a poorly tucked in white dress shirt, and sloppily-done tie.

"C-C-Can I have some pie? A-All I can think about...is pie! Oh, I must be having a craving! Well, that's new, I've never had cravings before!" panted out the blue jay as he climbed out of the police box and fell on his butt. He coughed, and a golden yellow mist escaped his mouth.

"A-Are you alright mister?" asked Margaret, timidly.

"Y-Yes, this is all p-perfectly normal...does it scare you?" he asked.

"No...it just looks a bit weird." said Margaret.

"Did you come about my boyfriend? He's been acting really violent and insane lately..." said Margaret.

"Violent and Insane, you say?" said the blue jay as he hopped to his feet. "Well then there's no time to waste! I'm the Doctor. Do as I ask, and don't ask stupid questions, and follow me!" he said cheerfully as he turned to walk and went right into a tree and fell on his back.

"Are you alright...Doctor?"

"...Yeah, I'm fine, just...getting used to this new body."

The Doctor and Margaret went into her house to get some mood to satisfy the Doctor's craving.

"Here you go, some cherry pie." said Margaret, sliding the Doctor a plate. He took a bite and spit it out in disgust.

"What is this?"

"It's pie."

"I hate pie. Pie is rubbish."

"But you said you were having a craving for it!"

"Hey, new mouth, new rules! Come now, you're American! Fry something." said the Doctor cheerfully.

"Ugh, fine..."

A few minutes later, Margaret had a frying pan of bacon going on the stove.

"Ahhh, bacon! Now you're talking." said the Doctor as he took a bite, only to spit it out immediately. "Bacon...evil...Are you trying to poison me?"

Several failed snacks later, Margaret was becoming impatient.

"That's almost all we have! What will you eat!?"

"Wait, wait! I know what I need- I need, ugh, Popcorn, and, erm, Pickles!"

* * *

The Doctor and Margaret sat at the table eating. The Doctor, snacking on his popcorn and pickles, and Margaret eating her pizza from before.

"So, what's your name little missy? And why are you wearing a bra with no shirt?" asked the Doctor in his thick british accent (A/N: Imagine Mordecai with a british accent).

"Margaret...Margaret Smith."

"That's a marvelous name! Margaret Smith." exclaimed the Doctor.

"And I'm not wearing a shirt because I'm at home, and I'm free to dress as I wish. Hell, I could walk around naked if I want." said Margaret, prominently.

"Very well then."

"So, where are you from, Doctor?" asked Margaret.

"Gallifrey." said the Doctor, proudly.

"Galli-what?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I keep forgetting Earthlings aren't aware of extra terrestrial life. Gallifrey is my home planet." said the Doctor, casually.

"Whoa! So you're an alien?"

"I suppose you could say that. Gallifrey is home to my race of people known as time lords. We can live for thousands of years. Our life consists of many lifetimes, and every time one of them ends, we get a new body, a new face, a new everything. I was one of the most powerful time lords my generation had seen seen in decades! But then I discovered something about the government that I wasn't supposed to know, so I stole a ship and I flew offworld. I go about time and space giving aid whoever, and whenever. I've seen the fall and beginnings of entire civilizations, and I've conquered evils big and small."

"Wow...and that police box is your spaceship?"

"That's right. It's called the TARDIS. It stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. Anywhere in time and space you wanna go, the TARDIS will take you there."

"Wow..." said Margaret in amazement. "Are you british?"

"No, I'm not of this earth. I find it amazingly coincidental that an entire country of people have the same dialect as my species."

"Wow..." Margaret gasped. There was a living breathing alien eating at her kitchen table!

"I must say, you're handling this pretty well." said the Doctor.

"What do you mean?" asked Margaret.

"Well, box falls out of the sky, man climbs out of box, man eats Popcorn and Pickles, and look at you! Just sittin' there. So you know what that means?" asked the Doctor.

"What?"

"It must be a hell of a scary boy-toy you've got on your hands."

* * *

After much protest from Margaret, she took the Doctor to Rigby's house in order to spy on him. She became nervous when they walked up to his front door.

"What are we doing here?"

"I just need to have a chat with the lad."

The Doctor rang the doorbell, and Rigby answered.

"Hey, who the hell are you?"

"Hello lad! Are your parents home?"

"No, they're out. Why do you- AGHH!" he cried as the Doctor seemingly tazed him with his sonic screwdriver. Rigby fell to the floor, unconscious.

"What did you do!?" exclaimed Margaret.

"I told you, I need to examine him!" said the Doctor as he threw Rigby on the couch. He shined the light of the sonic screwdriver on Rigby's left eye, and it began to glow red.

"Oh my..."

"What's wrong?" asked Margaret.

"Margaret...you know how adults tell you everything's gonna be just fine when really it's not?" asked the Doctor.

"Yeah?"

"Well...everything's going to be just fine." said the Doctor quickly as he took Margaret's hand. He shined the sonic screwdriver on Rigby's body, and this time the whole thing began to glow red. The light then left his body and formed a ghost-like entity. It screeched, and flew out the window and down the street."

"W-What the hell is that thing?!" asked Margaret. She was more frightened then she had been in her entire life. A stain the size of a baseball began to form on her sweatpants as she had wet herself a little.

"It's a Coldorian Rage Angel! They're known for causing hostility in other living beings! And dear lord, Margaret! Contain yourself a little!" said the Doctor as he saw the stain on Margaret's sweatpants get bigger and bigger until she was practically soaked.

"I'm sorry! It caught me by surprise!"

The two ran down the street chasing the Red Entity. It had flown in through the window of Margaret's house. They searched the place top to bottom, but found no trace of the entity whatsoever.

"My word...this thing seems to have left us. God knows when it will pop up again..." said the Doctor.

Margaret opened her mouth to reply, but a large rumbling was heard coming out of the TARDIS, which was still in the backyard.

"NO! Not now! No No No!" exclaimed the Doctor as he dashed out to the backyard.

"Where are you going?!" yelled Margaret.

"The engines are replenishing! I need to go take it out for a quick spin or else the energy will make the whole town into a crater!"

"Take me with you!"

"I can't. It's too dangerous, I'll be back in 5 minutes! I swear!"

"People always say that..." said Margaret, sadly.

The Doctor sighed. He went back to Margaret and kneeled to her height.

"I'm the Doctor. I always come back. 5 minutes, I promise. Take the time to go clean up, you smell like pee." said the Doctor as he hopped into the TARDIS. It took off with a mighty roar.

Margaret sighed as she went back inside. She stripped off her wet sweats and panties and put them in the wash and went to take another quick shower. She emerged not a minute later, dried off, got dressed, and packed her things. She then went back outside and waited for her magical Doctor to return.

* * *

The sky shown bright. The light reflected off the glass windows of the Smith household. The TARDIS reappeared, only Margaret wasn't there. The Doctor emerged from the TARDIS, looking confused.

"Margaret? I'm here! Sorry about the wait, the time fluxuators were a little bit off, I suppose I was a few hours late." explained the Doctor as he entered the house.

"Hello? Anyone- OOF!" said the Doctor as he was hit on the head with a blunt object.

He woke handcuffed to a radiator in the upstairs hall. A young police woman was staring daggers at him.

"Oh, lovely! I a police woman! I need a bit of help!" exclaimed the Doctor.

"I should say you do! Breaking and entering like that, it's upsurd! I have backup on the way right now."

"Oh no you misunderstand!" started the Doctor. "I was just looking for Margaret."

The police woman froze. "...Margaret?"

"Yes, Margaret Smith! Teen girl that lives here, kinda short, can't hold her bladder in scary situations- you know her?" said the Doctor without missing a beat.

The police woman's eyes were fixated on him, she almost looked shocked. "...Margaret Smith hasn't lived here in a long time."

"What!?" exclaimed the Doctor. "How long?"

"6 months."

"6 MONTHS? Ohhh no no no no no I told her five minutes! There's no way it could have been six months! Who lives here now?" exclaimed the Doctor.

"I do." said the police woman.

"You do? But you're a police woman."

"And this is where I live! You got a problem with that?" she said in a sassy tone of voice then.

"Alright then, count the rooms on this floor." commanded the Doctor.

"Okay then...1, 2, 3, 4, 5."

"6." corrected the Doctor.

"6? Are you serious? I've lived here for a while and there are NOT six rooms on this floor!"

"Look in the corner." started the Doctor. "Right where you don't want to look, in the very corner of your eye."

The police woman turned her head and saw the door she had missed.

"That's impossible, how is that possible?" she said softly.

"Coldorian Rage Angels. They make optical allusions better than anything. And it appears it's been using that ability to live here undetected, it seems. Now, have you seen my screwdriver? Silver thing, blue at the end?"

The police woman began to move towards the door.

"What are you doing? Don't go in there! A deadly beast from outer space is in there! Don't let it out!"

She didn't listen, as she entered the room. The windows were boarded up, and there was a single table in the middle of the room.

"...Silver thing, blue at the end, right?" said the police woman.

"My screwdriver? Yes!" replied the Doctor.

"It's here."

"It must've rolled under the door somehow..." said the Doctor.

"Yeah...and onto the table." said the police woman, now frightened. She grabbed it.

"You need to get out of there now! If it know's you've seen it, it will try to take control of your body!"

She turned around, and came face to face with the angry apparition. She screamed and ran back to the doctor. The entity stood at the other end of the hall, looking menacing.

"Oh, lovely, you let it out." said the Doctor sarcastically as he took his screwdriver and freed himself from the handcuffs. The apparition floated out the window and flew away.

"It's getting away, we need to follow it!"

The duo ran out to the TARDIS, but when the Doctor tried to open it, it wouldn't budge.

"Damn, Damn! It's not letting us in! It's still rebuilding itself..."

"It's headed towards town! We can take my car!" exclaimed the police woman.

"Wait a minute! The shed!" exclaimed the Doctor as he ran over to the wooden shed.

"Yeah, it's a shed, so what?"

"When I landed here last time, I destroyed it! Why is it still here?"

"Uhh...they had it replaced!" said the police woman hastily.

"Yeah, but the new one's gotten old! Like 5 years?" The Doctor licked the wood of the shed. "...8 years...I haven't been gone 6 months, I've been gone for 8 years, why didn't you tell me this!?"

"It doesn't matter, let's just go!"

"NO! This MATTERS! Why the hell did you say 6 months?"

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU SAY 5 MINUTES!?" roared the police woman.

"...Oh my God..."

"Let's go." said the police woman as she began walking towards the car. The Doctor followed her.

"It's you! It's Margaret Smith all grown up!"

"Yes, I'm Margaret, and you're late."

"I'm sorry! The engines were still rebuilding, it was a little shaky!

"You think sorry's gonna cut it? People called me insane when I told them about the 'Mysterious Doctor in his big blue box'! I was put through therapy and on several medications! I can't even get accepted into any colleges! They don't a psycho girl obsessed with an imaginary Doctor!"

"Margaret, listen to me, I'm so sorry for what happened. And when this is over, I'll take you with me. Time and Space. All to ourselves."

"You really will? You'll take me?" she said, bluntly.

"I swear! Now let's go!"

The two drove into town. The Rage Angel was reaking havoc on the whole town, parks were being destroyed, Buildings burned, and people killed. Mass Panic caused people to riot and run in every which way. It was true hell on earth.

"What do we do?" asked Margaret.

"I've dealt with these things before- I just need you too distract it. Can you do that?"

"Fine." Margaret ran up to the beast.

"HEY, HOT HEAD!" She yelled. "OVER HERE!"

The Rage Angel began to chase Margaret down the street. The Doctor went into the shops to craft the mixture he needed to kill it.

After what seemed like hours of running, Margaret's cell phone went off.

"Doctor? How'd you get this number? I've been running from this thing for ages!"

"Never mind that! I have what I need! Bring it back to the center of town!"

Margaret did as she was told. She stood next to the Doctor, the Rage Angel charging at them.

"So Margaret, how do you cure a sour attitude?" asked the Doctor. Margaret gave him a confused look.

"You just need to SWEETEN IT UP!" exclaimed the Doctor as he threw a bucket containing a mixture of sugar scrap metal shavings onto the creature. Then shined his sonic screwdriver at it and the metal shavings conducted an electrical charge across the beast's body, and with a mighty thud, it fell to the ground, and dissolved into thin air.

And just like that, it was over.

* * *

"So, Margaret, are you ready for an inside look at the TARDIS?" asked the Doctor.

"I guess so. It's just a small box."

The Doctor unlocked it. Margaret walked in and she gasped. She was standing in the large room that was commonly referred to as the TARDIS Main Console Room. Margaret stepped out and looked at the small police box.

"It's...It's..." stammered Margaret in amazement.

"Bigger on the inside?" said the Doctor, finishing her sentence.

"Yeah..."

The two entered the TARDIS and the Doctor began to turn on the engine.

"So, all of time and space, everything that has ever existed and ever will...where do you want to start?" asked the Doctor.

"Well...I've always wanted to see what the world will be like in the next 100 years." said Margaret.

"Alright then, 100 years into the future it is!" said the Doctor was he flip the final switch and the TARDIS rumbled to life.

"GERONIMO!" exclaimed the Doctor as the TARDIS propelled upwards.

* * *

_My name is Margaret Smith._

_When I was 15, I had an imaginary friend._

_And now, 8 years later, my imaginary friend came back._


End file.
